


The Death Before the Storm

by TyrannoVox



Series: Gotta Be Somebody [46]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying Sam, Episode: s09e23 Do You Believe in Miracles?, FTM Sam, Trans Sam, Trans Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: Sam witness Dean’s death.





	

Sam ran through the building, frantic to find Dean. He should have known that Dean would knock him out so he could go in there on his own. Sam mentally berating himself for not preparing at all at what Dean could have had up his sleeves. He just hope he wasn’t too late. 

 

As Sam rounded the corner, he could see Dean,all bloodied and leaning against the wall with Metatron standing over him with his silver knife. Sam could only watch in horror as the knife sunk into Dean’s chest, causing Sam to slow to a stop and stare.

 

“NO!” Sam shouted, finally finding his voice as he watched Metatron pull his knife from Dean. He saw Metatron turn his head to look at him. He could see Dean’s own head turning and his eyes locked with Sam’s own and that’s when Dean fell onto his side, which spurred Sam into action and ran and drop to Dean’s side.

 

“Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey.” Sam sat Dean up just as the building started to shake. But that wasn’t on Sam’s mind, oh no.  He stood up and slid out his own silver knife, his eyes held a burning hatred and rage. As he took a step forward ready to strike- Metatron vanished, causing Sam to look around. Sam slid his knife back into his coat before kneeling beside Dean as he check the older’s wounds.

 

“Sammy, you gotta get out of here before he comes back.” Dean stated weakly.

 

“Shh, shh, shh, shh, shut up. Just save your energy, alright?” Sam pressed a rag against Dean’s stab wound on his chest. “We’ll stop the bleeding. We’ll get you a doctor or- or I’ll find a spell. You’re gonna be okay.”

 

“Listen to me. It’s better this way.”

 

“What?” Sam stared at him in disbelief.

 

“The mark. It’s making me into something I don’t wanna be.”

 

“Don’t worry about the mark. We’ll figure out the mark later. Just hold on, okay? Get you some help.” Sam through Dean’s arm around his shoulders before he helped Dean up and set on their way.

 

“What happened to you being okay with this?” asked Dean after they walked for a good bit.

 

“I lied.” Sam replied.

 

“Ain’t that a bitch?” Dean mumbled, almost causing Sam to roll his eyes. Of course Dean would still act like himself at a time like this.

 

“Sam, hold up. Hold up.” Dean mumbled before losing strength in his legs, causing Sam to stumble and let Dean lean against a piece of equipment. “I got something to say to you.”

 

“What?” Sam felt Dean’s hand grab onto the back of his neck slightly- but the touch was barely putting pressure.

 

“I’m proud of us.” Dean forced at before putting a hand on the side of Sam’s face. Sam could feel the tears that wanting to be shed- and he let them when Dean suddenly slumped forward and into Sam’s arms.

 

“No, no! Hey, hey. Hey.” He grabbed Dean’s face by either side of his head  and pulled his face away. “Hey, wake up. Buddy. Hey. Dean? Dean!”

 

Sam waited for Dean to respond- but he didn’t. He pulled Dean into his embrace again and let out a quiet sob.

 

“I’m sorry for everything I said. I’m sorry for pushing you away- I’m sorry for everything!” Cried Sam. Why couldn’t he say this before Dean…

 

Why? Why did it have to be this way?!


End file.
